


Gamers Rise Up (At Noon)

by KawaiiBoushi



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, aka my brand, this is like half shitpost half embarassing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBoushi/pseuds/KawaiiBoushi
Summary: Or, The Care and Keeping of a Gamer Wife (TM).
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tantal University AU





	Gamers Rise Up (At Noon)

**Author's Note:**

> my and tbat's friendship is like 69% based on the intricate lore of this AU and gamer gremlin pandy is one of our proudest achievements

If there was one thing Zeke could always count on, it was his and Pandoria’s Saturday morning routine.

Well, okay, his morning routine and her afternoon routine.

There was a reason Pandoria hadn’t taught a morning class in years. She had never been one to keep a typical nine to five routine, instead opting for a more nocturnal sleep pattern. Though she attributed this to her livestreaming schedule, her habit of gaming into the wee hours of the morning had formed long before she began broadcasting it for all the internet to see. When her presence was required at Tantal University for a faculty meeting or school-wide event that took place before noon, she would be found glued to her husband’s side, the steam rising up from her coffee fogging her glasses and helpfully masking the murderous glare she watched the chipper morning people go about their business with. Zeke, who managed to be chipper at all hours of the day, took this in stride – better that someone who had built up a fondness for and resistance to her scalding commentary bear the brunt of it, after all.

One of the first things he had learned after moving in with Pandoria was that if you just let her wake up on her own time, there was really nothing to be afraid of. Breakfast in bed had sounded cute and romantic on paper, but to this day neither of them were quite sure how the pancakes had ended up stuck to the ceiling – there was still a syrup stain next to the ceiling fan that would most likely never come out. On the bright side, postponing such things by a few hours only meant more time to cuddle, and that was something Zeke would never turn his nose up at.

So, most Saturday mornings found Zeke tip-toeing to the living room to catch up on all the anime Pandoria made fun of him for watching (she had no appreciation for the classics, but he supposed if this was her only flaw he really had nothing to complain about) before she finally joined the world of the waking. On this particular occasion, his attention was drawn to the doorway about a quarter to one as she stumbled from the darkness of their room, one hand running through her mussed hair as she arched her back in a wide stretch. Zeke watched in silent appreciation, marveling for the millionth time in their years together at how being clad in boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt did nothing to detract from her status as Most Beautiful Woman in The World. Enhanced it, even.

“Sup,” she said, acknowledging his presence with a wave as she shuffled into the kitchen. He had left out a bowl and a box of her favorite cereal, which Pandoria doused in a healthy serving of chocolate milk before joining Zeke on the couch. “Is Luffy king of the pirates yet? Isn’t this, like, episode six thousand?”

Heaving a sigh, Zeke replied, “We’ve been over this, Pandy: it’s about the journey, not the destination.”

“So, what you’re saying is,” she started, nodding slowly, “the real One Piece was they friends they made along the way.”

“ _Exactly!_ ” he exclaimed, scowling at the adorably smug grin that only went to show Pandoria’s lack of respect for the near-Shakespearian brilliance right in front of her. She allowed the rest of the episode to pass without further remark, however, sprawling out lengthwise and resting her head in Zeke’s lap. Idly scrolling down her timeline, she sighed her approval as his fingers played gently with her hair.

Once the credits began to roll, Pandoria sat up and snatched the controller before another episode could start. “Alright, what am I kicking your ass at today?”

Zeke had long since given up arguing the fact that she could run circles around him in any game they played. “I believe it’s your choice this week, darling.”

After a couple minutes browsing their digital library, she settled on Mario Kart, handing Zeke the second controller as she moved from her spot next to him to perch on his lap. “Gotta go fast,” she said with the manner of someone who had just imparted ancient wisdom upon the world.

Arms snug around her torso, Zeke let his head come to rest in the crook of Pandoria’s neck as they began racing. This was a dangerous position to put himself in. Every breath in carried with it her scent, a summer’s thunderstorm crashing in to sweep him off his feet. It was incredibly hard to concentrate on winning like this, which was probably why she did it – as if she really needed the handicap. He nuzzled closer, lips brushing along her jawline. The slight straightening of her back at his touch didn’t go unnoticed, nor did the wobbling of her character on the screen. A plan began to hatch in his mind, and he smiled into her warm skin.

Slowly, carefully, he pressed a trail of kisses down her neck. Laughing softly, Pandoria tiled her head to allow him better access, but kept her focus on the game. “Are you trying to distract me?”

The wide neck of her t-shirt had slipped down on one side, leaving her shoulder completely bare for him to murmur against. “Is it working?”

“Hmm, I wonder.” Zeke could hear the grin in her voice and took it as a sign to continue.

Working his way back up, taking pride in each appreciative hum he coaxed out, his lips soon found themselves planted on Pandoria’s cheek, tantalizingly close to her own mouth. He could just make out a look of intense concentration on her face, the same one she wore when she was on the brink of solving a complex equation. Then, without warning, she turned her head and closed the distance between their lips, one hand lacing in the hair at the back of his neck. Though he was surprised at how quickly she conceded, Zeke gladly reciprocated the kiss, controller slipping from his hands as they moved to her hips.

Before he had time to truly appreciate her, however, Pandoria pulled away just as swiftly as she had initiated contact. A triumphant smirk grew on her face as a cartoonish scream echoed from the television. She turned back to the screen, Zeke only able to watch his character go flying into the endless abyss, the knowledge that he had been thoroughly duped setting in. Not even bothering to retrieve his controller from where it had tumbled under the table, presumably hiding from the same shame he felt, he sighed deeply in defeat.

“I can do Rainbow Road in my sleep, dude,” she bragged as she zoomed across the finish line. “You’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get one over on me.”

“Well, if playing dirty doesn’t work, I don’t suppose I’ll ever be able to beat you,” Zeke lamented. “It was worth a try, anyway.”

Standing up to set her controller on the table, Pandoria turned around and settled back in on Zeke’s lap, this time facing him fully. “Hey, I never said it didn’t work.” She leaned in for a longer kiss, draping her arms around his neck. When she pulled back just enough to lean her forehead against his, face flushed but expression still smug, she poked his chest with one finger. “You just suck at Mario Kart.”

Zeke grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together and pulling her close. “If this is my consolation prize, I’ll take last place any day.”

A giggle escaped Pandoria’s lips, music to his ears. Before he could say anything else, she pressed those soft lips back against his, and all other thoughts drifted away.

Their routine already well underway, it was a Saturday afternoon just like any other – which was to say, absolutely perfect.


End file.
